Once upon a time
by ConfortablyNumb
Summary: Voilà des années que Narcissa n'a plus de sœur. La première a quitté la route, la seconde s'est trompée de sentier. Quant à Narcissa, elle s'est perdue en chemin. OS assez court


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Once upon a time**

_ Petite fille, petite fleur, petite chose. Puisses tu longtemps regarder le ciel avec de grands yeux innocents et un sourire d'ange. Petite fille, ne cherches pas à grandir trop vite. Profites de chaque minute de ta douce ignorance. Crois en tes rêves, même les plus fous. Et surtout, ne laisses personne te les briser. Petite fleur, ne t'épanouis pas tout de suite. La vie n'est pas aussi belle que tu le crois. Puisses tu ne jamais t'en rendre compte. Puisses tu ne jamais rencontrer son horreur en chemin. Petite chose, ne pleures pas. Ignores ceux qui te veulent du mal et avances. Avances vers la lumière qui éclaire chacun de nos cœurs intensément et brilles avec elle. Et surtout, n'oublies pas de vivre ma petite. N'oublies jamais. Parce que finalement, le reste n'a que peu d'importance. Un jour tu comprendras, mon enfant. Mais ce jour là, ce sera trop tard. Tu auras perdu tout ce qui faisait de toi une petite fille._

* * *

Une petite masse sanglote doucement, cachée sous l'épais duvet de son lit à baldaquin. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappent sournoisement de ses yeux à peine rougis. Les gouttes de cristal glissent une à une très lentement sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle tente, en vain, de faire taire la tempête qui fait rage dans toute la maison.

De petites mains se pressent fermement sur ses oreilles meurtries. Mais rien n'y fait. Les sons arrivent à percer toutes ses faibles murailles. Un objet qui se brise, des cris qui retentissent, une dernière insulte lancée à la volée, une porte qui claque, puis, plus rien.

C'est fini. Tout est fini.

Du haut de ses onze ans, Narcissa a très bien compris que dorénavant, plus rien ne pourra être pareil. Toutes ses belles illusions ont volé en éclats à l'instant même où Andromeda a posé un pied provocateur en dehors de la demeure.

_La brebis qui fuit le troupeau et laisse entrer le loup dans la bergerie._

La petite forme n'ose plus bouger, de peur que l'on se rende à nouveau compte de son existence. Elle ne veut pas sortir de la chaleur rassurante de sa couverture. Elle ne veut pas descendre. Elle ne veut pas voir les larmes de sa mère, ni la violence de son père. Non. Elle veut juste rester là, et se faire oublier. Oublier à quel point elle se sent perdue dans son immense lit, au milieu de cette immense chambre.

Alors, pour passer le temps, Narcissa s'imagine être une de ces princesses dont la beauté vous arrache le cœur. Elle se voit, le regard rêveur, perdu au loin dans le paysage splendide qui s'offrirait à elle depuis le balcon de son château, attendant impatiemment la venue de son Prince Charmant. Elle serait grande. Assez grande pour ne plus avoir besoin de son petit tabouret en bois et atteindre sans difficultés sa jolie boite de trésors, qu'elle cache sur le dessus de l'armoire. Elle serait libre de toute contrainte désagréable, de toute convenance absurde. Ses sœurs seraient à ses cotées, se disputant joyeusement et sa mère la veillerait tout les soirs, avant de faire apparaître délicatement une petite lumière apaisante et de refermer la porte, la laissant aux doux bras rassurants de Morphée.

Pour notre petit ange blond, la vie ne trouve de sens que dans le monde que l'on s'invente. Parce que après tout, tout le monde sait que les princesses vivent heureuses, non ? Tout simplement.

Un rai de lumière vient soudainement éclairer son lit. Des bruits de pas étouffés par la moquette retentissent et une masse se laisse tomber lourdement au bout du matelas. La curiosité pousse Narcissa à sortir discrètement la tête de sous son édredon.

L'inconnue n'est autre que Bella, le visage rouge et les yeux luisant de colère tout en fixant le vide. La cadette se place délicatement aux cotés de sa sœur de deux ans son ainée et prise d'un courage soudain, elle referme ses bras autour du corps chaud. La seconde Black se laisse malgré elle entrainer dans cette timide étreinte, plutôt inhabituelle, mais surtout, au combien rassurante.

« Je la hais. Oh ! Si tu savais quel point je peux la haïr aujourd'hui. »

Bien sur qu'elle sait, bien sur qu'elle comprend. Elle sait à quel point il est douloureux d'être déçu par les gens qu'on aime.

Mais comme toujours elle ne dit rien, se contentant de savourer pleinement ce qu'elle sait être le dernier moment de tendresse avec sa sœur. La seule qui lui reste.

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui, petite Narcissa a bien grandi.

.

La fillette timide et insouciante, a laissé place à une femme d'une beauté froide, inaccessible. De celle qui vous fait baisser le regard, mais que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'admirer en secret.

Aujourd'hui Narcissa peut observer le paysage sublime dont elle a tant rêvé depuis n'importe quelle fenêtre de son château. Elle porte les plus belles robes, parade aux réceptions les plus somptueuses, côtoie les plus hautes personnalités et obtient tout ce dont elle désire.

Mais Narcissa ne désire rien.

Elle ne veut plus être une princesse.

Elle a fini par découvrir ce que les contes ne disaient pas aux petites filles comme elle.

Cette triste vérité, qui enferme les belles princesses dans les plus hautes tours des plus hauts donjons. Ce douloureux mensonge qui les laisse mourir d'ennui, à scruter jours après jours l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin celui qui viendra les sauver.

Mais personne ne vient sauver les princesses, jamais.

Elles finissent toutes un jour par s'endormir, bercées par le chagrin.

Alors aujourd'hui Narcissa pleure sa liberté perdue, et bientôt elle aussi finira par s'endormir pour l'éternité.

.

Il y a bien longtemps que la petite Narcissa n'existe plus.

.

* * *

Voilà des années que Narcissa n'a plus de sœur. La première a quitté la route, la seconde s'est trompée de sentier. Quant à Narcissa, elle s'est perdue en chemin.

Mais personne ne l'avait prévenue. Personne ne lui a jamais tendu un petit sac de cailloux en lui disant : « Tiens. N'oublies pas d'en semer quelques uns derrière toi. »

Alors elle rentre discrètement dans cette chambre, uniquement bercée par la lumière de la lune, avance délicatement de quelques pas et embrasse tendrement ce petit garçon, qui n'en est plus un depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui Narcissa a peur.

.

Non, elle est terrifiée.

Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'a plus éprouvé de sentiment aussi fort que celui là.

Pendant toutes ces années elle s'était sentit tellement lasse. Indifférente à tout, consciente de rien. Elle s'était laissée bercer par la mélodie de l'ennui, devenant peu à peu une petite coquille vide, dont l'âme avait fini par glisser dans un profond sommeil.

Elle s'était forcée à ne plus penser, afin de ne pas sombrer face à la réalité. Elle avait cherché à bannir le moindre souffle de vie, la moindre lueur d'espoir. Car c'était plus facile ainsi.

Le cœur de Narcissa était devenu un trou béant impossible à combler. Un néant sans fond. Un gouffre sans issue.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, seule, enfermée dans la forteresse dont elle avait elle-même posé chaque pierre.

Toute sa vie elle n'a fait que se plier aux règles de la société, aux attentes de sa famille, aux envies de son mari. Jamais elle n'a rechigné, jamais elle ne s'est rebellée.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Car aujourd'hui la vie a décidé de ravir à Narcissa la seule chose à laquelle elle tienne. La seule personne à qui elle témoigne de l'importance.

Alors elle pleure, elle crie, elle s'insurge contre cette injustice.

Mais uniquement lorsqu'elle se sait seule. Car les princesses ne peuvent se laisser aller, elles n'ont aucuns droits. Elles se doivent d'être parfaites, et jamais ne faiblissent.

.

Aujourd'hui un petit ange blond vient de se réveiller.

.

* * *

.

Il est temps pour Narcissa de faire son choix.

.

Elle entend une respiration régulière, bien que légèrement trop rapide, se perdre dans le silence pesant. Et elle sent un souffle chaud s'abattre contre sa joue.

Elle observe ce garçon allongé face contre terre, les joues rouges et la tempe maculée de sang. Elle dessine avec ses doigts les traits harmonieux de son visage, effleure ses lèvres, et soulève délicatement une paupière, pour finalement ce perdre dans un vert éclatant de vie.

Elle penche pour sentir son cœur. Celui-ci bat à tout rompre.

Alors elle se dit qu'elle aurait voulu qu'_il _soit aussi vivant que ce garçon. Aussi libre.

Ce garçon qui avait su se battre pour ses idées, pour les gens qu'il aimait. Celui qui avait eu le courage de se révolter, la volonté de continuer, sans jamais faiblir.

Narcissa sait qu'il est bien trop tard pour elle. Elle ne s'enfuira pas de sa prison dorée, elle n'en aura jamais la force. Elle sait également que jamais plus elle ne reverra ses sœurs.

Et il est douloureux de se rendre compte que finalement elle aura passé plus de temps seule et abandonnée, qu'en leur compagnie.

Mais _lui _démarre à peine sa vie. _Il_ lui reste bien assez de temps pour corriger ses premières erreurs. Son erreur à elle.

Alors elle se penche lentement, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant comme un rideau d'intimité et se met à murmurer à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du survivant.

« _Est-ce que Drago est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ? _»

Et dans un souffle quasiment inaudible et un mouvement de lèvres imperceptible, elle obtient sa réponse.

« _Oui._ »

Alors Narcissa se relève d'un pas décidé et humble, se retourne vers l'assemblée avide de réponse et déclare d'une voix claire et forte :

- Il est mort.

Pendant que le macabre cortège se déplace dans la forêt, une larme solitaire vient mouiller sa joue. Elle la prend du bout des doigts, l'observe en silence, la serre dans son poing et l'embrasse.

Et, perdue au milieu de tous ces arbres, elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser fleurir un sourire timide sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Elle sait d'un jour, dans un autre monde, elle retrouvera la patience de Meda et la fougue de Bella, et qu'elles s'enfuiront ensembles vers l'immensité de l'infini, enfin réunies.

- **FIN** -


End file.
